En Garde
by Yamiro
Summary: How would things change if Marianne never died? How would it affect the world? The history? The lives of ordinary people?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Summer, 2016 A.T.B.

Viceroy's Palace, Area 11

The room was bathed in calm orange light coming through the window. It was a beautiful evening but the room's occupant paid it no heed, sitting idly behind the desk, deep in thought. Her eyes closed, long black hair falling neatly on her back, Empress Marianne sat with serene expression on her face. She was worried but any outsider could be easily deceived by her calm composure. Things were rather troublesome ever since the day she confronted V.V., her brother-in-law, years ago. The boyish-looking immortal expressed his interest in her children that fateful day, which seemed to grow with time. She needed to take action before they got involved. Getting them away from the capital would get them well out of V.V.'s purview. A plan was solidly forming in the Empress's mind, she only needed to make a handful of preparations, then sit and watch the events unfold. She sighed, suddenly feeling very tired and opened her eyes to look at a painting hanging on the wall. It was one of Clovis's best masterpieces in her opinion, made before the third prince became the Governor of Area 11, former Japan, two years ago. It was her favorite possession and she always carried it with her when she left Aries Palace for an extended period of time. The painting had a power of calming her every time she looked at it and it reassured her that everything she did was for a good cause. This time was no exception. _It would be painful to part with them_... But she vowed to herself that she would do everything to keep them from the harm's way.

A knock disturbed the silence and the Empress shifted her gaze to the doors, which opened slowly revealing a young man.

"Your Majesty? I brought the documents you requested." The man walked in and bowed deeply before her. Jeremiah Gottwald, the Captain of her guard, appointed after the second princess Cornelia had to relinquish the position, was trying hard not to look displeased but nonetheless was failing miserably.

"Ah, Lord Jeremiah." the Empress said cheerfully motioning for the newcomer to come closer. "That was quick, thank you." She took the papers from him and started sorting through them with pleased look on her face. She stopped after a while and looked at the teal haired man who was still standing before her. "Is there something you wanted to say...?" The young Captain looked uncomfortable under her gaze.

And she had a good idea why.

"Lady Marianne, I do not wish to question your decisions but is it really wise...?"

_Oh, yes. Of all things..._

"I appreciate your concern, Lord Jeremiah," she smiled, "but I considered all of the possibilities and he seems to be the best choice. The papers you just brought only prove that I'm right"

"I do not disagree, but that man..."

"Is a Number." the Empress finished "You shouldn't let those beliefs cloud your judgment, Jeremiah. You Purists... it's really a shame."

Really now, Jeremiah was always the most loyal and devoted subordinate in Marianne's opinion. She even made him the head of her little project. But this Purist Fraction of his... She could not understand him at times. At least he had decency to look slightly ashamed if that look on his face was anything to go by.

"I only have your family's wellbeing on my mind, Your Majesty. These people should not be trusted so lightly."

"I understand and I'll speak with him personally to ensure that he will indeed be capable of fulfilling this mission. This boy has the potential of becoming a great asset in our hands, Jeremiah, we only need to handle him with care." she remained silent for a while and then smiled. "Contact his superiors and arrange a meeting as soon as possible. You're dismissed."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Jeremiah bowed deeply and walked out of the room. The Empress followed him with her eyes and then returned to the papers her guest brought. All of them were about a young man with brown hair and shining green eyes.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian... You seem like an interesting person... but would you be able to protect my little boy...?" she murmured softly under her breath.

***

The day begun like any other, for one Kururugi Suzaku. That was, until a teal haired man appeared, he entertained a thought that he was indeed very much asleep.

"Huh?" he stated intelligently, green eyes, confusion evident in them, meeting gold ones.

Jeremiah sighed gravely.

"Just follow me, Kururugi. Your superiors were already informed of your departure. I will try to answer your questions on the way." with that the older man turned and started walking. And so the puzzled teen followed, wondering what he just gotten himself into.

***

An hour or so later Suzaku could be found sitting alone in the hallway. The ride to the Government building was a brief one so most of the past hour the young soldier spent waiting to be summoned. He still could not believe the things Lord Gottwald said. He was about to meet the Empress. He, a mere private. A Number on top of that, was granted such privilege. He could easily say that his 'companion' was displeased. (If you count numerous death glares on the way to the GB...) And so Suzaku spent his time wondering what was he doing here. No matter how hard he thought it just did not made any sense. His musings were cut by the sound of approaching footsteps which broke the silence in the empty hallway.

"Sir Kururugi, please follow me, the Empress is awaiting you." said the man, probably a servant of sorts. As he got up, Suzaku thought that he would settle for the most obvious possibility.

It was just some very, very weird dream.

Soon they reached a solid looking doors. The servant motioned for him to enter and walked away after bowing to him which made Suzaku feel the need to pinch himself. He settled on blinking few times, curious as to what awaited behind the closed doors. And so he knocked politely and entered the room, bowing towards the figure standing on the other side of the room.

"Your Majesty."

"Kururugi-san," the Empress looked at him and smiled warmly. "Please come in. I hope you do not mind the suddenness of this summon. I wanted to have a little chat with you." she said and returned her gaze towards the painting she was looking at when he entered.

Suzaku came closer, curious as he noticed a fond look on the Empress's face. It was a beautifully painted portrait of two children standing in a garden. An amethyst eyed boy with midnight colored hair and a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. He could almost feel the warmth and love coming from the painted couple, no matter how cliché it sounded.

"Lelouch and Nunnally, my dear children." said Marianne.

_A prince and princess..._ thought Suzaku. He couldn't recall ever seeing their faces before, but the Britannian Imperial Family was... numerous to say at least and only a handful of the Emperor's children were commonly recognized.

A knock sounded and the same servant from before entered the room with a tray. He placed two tea cups on the desk, bowed respectfully to Marianne and left the room.

"Please sit down Kururugi-san." the woman approached the desk and sat down. She took the cup in her hand and connected her blue eyes with Suzaku's.

He momentally felt like he was paralyzed.

He felt like the Empress's gaze could see right through him...

The older woman smiled again, and he wondered if he should smile back or get the hell away from her.

"You're a very talented person, Kururugi-san" she said after sipping on her tea. "Exceptional Knightmare piloting skills... only simulators through. It's a waste of a really good talent."

Suzaku was speechless for a moment. The Empress herself was complimenting him...

And apparently she wasn't finished yet because she continued after a small pause.

"You finished your training earlier too, thanks to your high marks... I wonder, Kururugi-san...."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he felt proud that he managed to say something at least.

"Why have you became an Honorary Britannian? Why did you join the army?"

Well, that wasn't the question he expected. He couldn't possibly speak freely in this situation, right?

"Please, speak honestly." the Empress said seeing him hesitate. "I won't do anything to you, Suzaku, do not fear me." she smiled her evil smile again.

Suzaku inwardly shuddered.

"My Lady..." he begun "I joined the military to protect people..."

Marianne tilted her head curious.

"I want to change the things as they are now..."

"Change them?"

"I believe that if I work hard enough, I can change others opinion of people like me. Maybe someday became the Knight of One..."

Empress Marianne lowered the tea cup and placed her hand her mouth. She had hard time fighting laughter. What? He wants to change Britannia from the inside? A Number becoming the Knight of One?

She looked at the boy and wondered about his sanity.

"I know it probably sounds ridiculous, but I'm willing to try, Your Majesty."

_This boy..._ the Empress thought as she sipped on her drink. _He's still a naive child... a honest and stupid child... can I entrust my Lelouch to a person like this? But I think a someone like him would not take advantage of his position..._ He also had a good opinion. Despite being a Number he showed a great loyalty to the Empire, if one could trust his superiors opinion of him. It's not like her son was a defenseless child anymore too. He would handle the situation if anything would go wrong.

They continued their "little chat" for a while. The Empress seemed intent on knowing him better which only confused Suzaku more.

Finally Marianne finished her tea and joined her hands together, connecting her eyes with his.

"Suzaku, I presume Jeremiah informed you why I wanted to see you...?"

"I was told Your Majesty had a proposition for me."

"Yes, I need someone I could trust, but could not be linked to me." she appeared thoughtful for a moment. "You seem like a good person, Suzaku. Can I trust you, I wonder...?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Suzaku without hesitation.

"I don't need to remind you that everything is to stay between us, I presume," she asked and continued after the brown haired teen nodded. "I intend to send my children to Area 11 and I need someone to protect them. Your homeland is a rather dangerous place with all the terrorist activity, Suzaku. The Ashford's are my old friends and I thought of having my children attend their new school. Seeing as you're the same age as Lelouch you will be able to attend the classes with him and on the same time guard him. All of your expenses will be covered, of course. You will be also receiving payment. Here," she paused and handed him a brown envelope, "is your job description and other things you should know. If you'll have any questions feel free to contact me or Jeremiah. You're dismissed."

Suzaku stood up, bowed deeply and turned to the door but stopped upon hearing the Empress say his name. "Suzaku, I would like you to work... 'undercover' if you understand what I mean. Well at least try to do so as long as you can." she laughed merrily and waved him off.

And so Suzaku exited the room in daze, proceeding to walk towards the building's exit. The car was waiting for him, as he was told earlier by Lord Gottwald, to take him back to the base.

***

When Suzaku finally arrived at his quarters it was already an evening. He missed lunch but the green eyed teen was too curious and intrigued to care. He sat down on his bunk and opened the envelope given him by Empress Marianne.

The first thing that meet his eyes was a cellphone which came with the instruction to call once a week on specific hour and in case of emergencies. Then there were two credit cards one for mission concerned expenses, the second with his payment, as the notes attached to them stated.

Suzaku couldn't believe it, was the Empress so sure he would agree?

Well, it's not like he even had a choice on the matter.

Alright, just let's forget about that.

Finally, there were papers. A lot of them actually. As Suzaku sorted through them he noticed they were all about the Ashford Academy and his charge. He stopped to look at the amethyst eyed prince's photo. The 11th prince looked only slightly older than on the painting. He started reading the document intrigued by its title. In a neat handwriting, which Suzaku supposed was the Empress's, was written:

'The-Things-You-Should-Know-About-My-Son-That-Will-Prevent-You-From-Getting-Killed-By-Him'

The Japanese teen started to feel worried.

He read through the rest of the documents.

It seemed that he would have to leave for Ashford's in few days to settle down and get familiar with its surroundings.

He also learned that there will be another 'bodyguard' on the job. A young Japanese woman named Sayoko Shinozaki. The name felt somewhat familiar but Suzaku couldn't say when or where he heard it.

He put the papers back in the envelope and lowered himself to lay on the bunk.

Why things like that always happened to him?

***

The Empress Marianne smiled to herself as she sat alone on the rooftop of the Viceroy's Palace. The garden that surrounded her was designed by Clovis after the ones back at Aries.

The peaceful atmosphere successfully calmed her nerves after the long day.

Which was a success, Marianne concluded.

The Kururugi boy indeed was a good choice. He still needed to prove himself before she could trust him, of course, but for now, his idealistic and naive nature combined by his skill and loyal service to the Empire ensured that he will be a good bodyguard for her children.

The Empress closed her eyes, enjoying her time. Soon she would have to return to the capital and inform Lelouch and Nunnally of the situation. She was pretty sure, hell she could bet her knightmare, that it would take some time and even more energy to convince Lelouch to follow her instructions.

But she would have it her way no matter what.

* * *

A/N PLEASE READ IT! ^_^

Hello, thank you for reading my debut story, oh kind reader :) It's only a simlpe prologue and nothing really exciting happened... but I hope things will change as the story progresses.

I want also to point out that English is not my mother language, I checked the story for any mistakes, of course, but grammar is my weak point, so be kind and tell me if you notice any mistakes :)

I also posted a poll on my profile to ask you what pairing would you preffer. Requests and ideas are welcomed :)

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ashford Academy

A/N I'm not satisfied with this chapter... but I had given up trying to rewrite it. I'll say it now. I will **NOT** post the third chapter before I have a beta reader :)

To those people who disabled private messaging: **POSSIBLE SPOILERS**

Yes there will be Geass in this story, really, what's a Code Geass story without it? But it is still a long way... I want phase 1 of my "child" to focus on Lelouch and Ashord folks :D (I always dreamed of torturing our beloved prince...). V.V. will be in the story too... and Lelouch would not believe himself better than other people (he is no Light Y.), why? You will see :)

** Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, if I did Milly Ashford would be the main** villian**!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The morning came again and one Kururugi Suzaku wondered if he finally woke up in the real world.

He gathered all the courage he could muster, and glanced at the drawer.

Nope. The brown envelope was still there.

Suzaku ran his hand through the unruly brown curls and was hit by another possibility. Maybe it was not an ordinary dream. It felt too real to be one either way. So maybe he was in coma of sorts? He could not remember hitting his head recently, though. But given the state of the building he lived in currently, it was possible it collapsed during the night.

That must be it!

Proud of himself Suzaku, got up and decided to get ready for the day.

If it was all a dream, he supposed he could just enjoy it to the fullest.

***

Suzaku Kururugi frowned. He was back at his quarters after being told that he was excused from his standard military duties.

And so the brown haired teen was bored.

He glanced around his dorm in search for something to do and his gaze stopped on the brown envelope lying innocently on top of his drawer.

He wasn't told the specific time when he was supposed to arrive at Ashford Academy, but having nothing better to do, Suzaku thought it would be a good idea to pack the few things he owned and move to the school. It seemed to be an interesting place from what he gathered from the papers, and he was curious to see a prestigious Britannian school.

After completing his task, he said goodbye to the place he called 'home' for the past few weeks and left the room. He walked through the halls. Empty, since most of the other soldiers had left already, having some kind of duties at this hour.

It was only when the morning gentle rays of sunlight hit his tanned face that he stopped to think how to get to the Ashford Academy.

He couldn't possibly walk all the way there, since the school was located on the other side of Tokyo Settlement than his base.

Well, there is always the public transport.

Suzaku resumed walking in search for a cash point. He needed money if he had to use the public transport.

He was granted a credit card to cover mission concerned expenses.

It was for cases like this, right?

It's not like he could afford paying with his own money. He only finished his training few weeks ago and the small money he got was spent on living.

It took him only a moment to find his card. He inserted it and entered his code, intend on withdrawing a small amount of money

And then he froze, his eyes glued to a small piece of paper spit by the machine.

Suzaku blinked once. And twice. And then he smiled widely.

And he thought to himself that he liked this dream more and more...

***

Sometime later Suzaku finally arrived at his destination. He stared in awe at the beautiful buildings which made the Ashford Academy. There were some pictures included to the files he read the day before, but it was nothing, compared to actually seeing the school.

It was, to put it simply, stunning.

He walked, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and summer sun. The campus itself was deserted, seeing as the school year had yet to begin.

He stopped upon hearing the nearby doors open. They revealed a blonde girl talking on her phone. She noticed him almost immediately and looked at him with confusion written on her face. But that look was soon replaced by an evil smirk (that honestly made Suzaku want to run for his life) and quickly mouthed something shouting her phone.

"You must be Suzaku Kururugi, right?" she asked/stated eying him from head to toe. "My grandfather informed me that you will arrive but I haven't thought you would be here so soon. Eager, aren't we?" she winked and added smiling "Ah, I'm Milly Ashford."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Ashford."

The blonde frowned.

"Just Milly is fine." she advanced towards him sneaking one hand around his waist, pulling him forward. "I see you brought your things already, so I'll just show you to your new home now. Usually, students live at the dorms but they are currently renovated, so... you will have to stay in the Club House for a few days."

"Thank you, miss..." he stopped himself upon seeing Milly's Death Glare of Doom.

"There is no need to thank me, Suzaku." she said smiling again.

***

Suzaku Kururugi was certainly not used to people being kind to him.

They were usually treating Numbers like trash or in the best case totally ignoring them.

And look at this, a Britannian noble lady was treating him like a friend.

He honestly did not believe that people like that even existed.

It was a totally new experience.

The difference was clear as the day behind the windows. Suzaku stood in his new room, entirely impressed by it. It wasn't anything really fancy but compared to his previous dorms it was worlds apart.

There were not many Honorary Britannians from Area 11 in the Britannian Military, as the inhabitants viewed such actions like a blow to their Japanese heritage.

Treason.

Those like him were rejected by both sides.

Meeting Milly Ashford supplied him with much needed hope.

And he was no fool to think that this could be changed overnight, but he believed that with hard work he would succeed.

Just like he said to the Empress. He had the will to try.

As he stood talking in the sight, his thoughts drifted to his previous quarters.

The few Japanese that choose to become Honorary Britannians and served in the military were living in rather... poor conditions to say at least.

Military sure didn't waste money on them, seeing as the building looked ready to collapse at any moment.

And maybe it really did.

It was a complete opposite of what he saw now.

The room was lightsome and cozy, had nice furniture, which looked like it was just delivered from the shop.  
# Lightsome? "bright", perhaps?

He almost shuddered at the memory of the bare walls and the plaster coming off them…

Yes, nothing alike.

He placed his bag on the floor and walked further towards the window. He had a nice view at Ashford's grounds from it.

Mostly trees, but it was nice enough.

Now he had only needed to wait for his charge to arrive.

***

It was a nice summer morning again and Suzaku was enjoying his morning run like any other morning for the past two weeks.

Today was The Day.

He will meet the vi Britannia siblings and begin his "duty".

The brown haired teen slowed down and decided to take a brief break. He sat down on a nearby stone.

The royals were supposed to arrive later that day, as Milly informed him so he had some time for himself.

Not that he hadn't had enough free time in the past days.

He tried to be useful and offered his help with the works here on campus but Milly found out and threatened to lock him in his room for the entire summer.

In the beginning of their acquaintance, he would probably laugh. But now after the time spend it her company he had no doubts that she would do just that.

So he offered his help to the maid, Sayako. She only smiled and said that he should enjoy the summer.

And that's what he did.

Suzaku reached to his pocket and took out his phone, intend on checking if there were any messages. To his utter surprise there was one.

With a battle cry of "Holy crap!" Suzaku got on his feet in an instant and as fast as he could run back in the direction of Club House.

***

Amethyst eyes narrowed in annoyance as the 11th Prince climbed out of the car.

A blonde girl was standing only a few meters away, blue eyes sparkling with pure happiness.

But to Lelouch it was like a demon, a starved one on top of that, staring at him with hungry expression, waiting to devour his soul.

"Lulu, Nuna!" the devil squealed, enveloping the younger of vi Britannia siblings in a tight hug as soon as she was out of the vehicle.

"Milly!" Nunnally giggled "I'm so happy to see you again!"

The same could not be said for Lelouch who found himself being smothered not a few seconds later.

In his opinion, Milly Ashford lived for the sole purpose of making his life as miserable as possible ever since the first time they meet.

Too bad she was Nunnally's best friend... making his little sister sad was the last thing he wanted to do.

Which didn't mean that he couldn't try to make Milly's life a hell too.

But it would probably only encourage her.

He truly feared the day when blonde will inherit the Ashford's fortune.

God save the world.

"Now, now, welcome to Ashford Academy!" Milly stated cheerfully as she finally let go of him and turned to Nunnally "Let me show you the grounds!"

Both girls started walking, engrossed in heated discussion.

Lelouch followed them, few feet behind and tuned them out. He already made his research and knew the basic layout of the school's premises, so he allowed his thoughts to drift to more important matters.

Why were they send to Area 11? And on such short notice? It was somewhat suspicious to the midnight haired teen and his mother's excuse as this was the perfect opportunity to continue his studies and gain some experience while helping Clovis fight the terrorists were not easing his doubts.

He could say that there was something on the Empress's mind lately, but every time he and Nunnally, who did notice it even earlier than he, asked, Marianne always brushed it off saying it wasn't anything important.

Was it so unimportant that they were sent to a place like this? Under Mother's maiden name?

It looked important enough for him.

He will get to the bottom of it.

Sooner or later.

He managed to notice in time that his companions stopped and turned his attention back to them again .

"This is where you'll be staying." stated Milly motioning towards the building several meters in front of them. "Students usually stay at the dorms... but! Seeing as certain someone requested another form of accommodation, my grandfather allowed you to use the Club House."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed again. He spent a lot of time fighting his mother about that damned dorms. He personally wouldn't really mind living in them but they were divided and boy's weren't allowed into the girl's part.

And God damn him if he would ever abandon his precious sister.

He will not have sweet little Nunnally live with some stranger.

Even if it was another little girl.

Who knows what evil things could happen?

And so, Marianne had to give in and abide to his request. (She muttered something which sounded dangerously close like 'siscon' back then too. But it did not matter because in the end he had won. )

He followed them in, as the two girls entered the building. They were now standing in a large room and he turned his eyes to Milly.

"This, as you can see, is our ballroom, on your left are the Student Council rooms and on your left are located your living quarters. And this," she motioned towards a woman in a maids uniform coming towards them, "is Sayoko Shinozaki, she will take care of your home."

The maid stopped before them and bowed.

"Master Lelouch, Lady Nunnally."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Sayoko," spoke Lelouch politely and rose an eyebrow as he noticed Milly frowning, glancing not-so-subtly around as if searching for someone.

"Hm. I wanted to introduce you to your subtenant... but I guess he's not here..." she was cut by the sound of door opening, which revealed a green eyed brunette.

"Sorry I'm late, Milly, I just got your message..." he managed to say, trying to catch his breath and he noticed the two other persons "Uh, hello, I'm Suzaku Kururugi." he said smiling sheepishly.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." Prince introduced himself not at all impressed by Suzaku's 'Grand Entrance'.

"And I'm Nunnally Lamperouge." the younger of siblings said with a smile on her face.

Milly clasped her hands.

"So, now that we ALL are here, why don't we have some tea?" she smiled sweetly to Sayoko and the maid excused herself to the kitchen.

They followed the blonde to what seemed to be the dining room. Milly opened her purse and extracted several papers, handing them to the siblings.

"I want you to fill these and hand them to me later. There is also a list of books you'll need."

Lelouch took the papers as he sat down. They were mostly application forms.

It seemed that some things could not be avoided.

Sayoko entered the room with a tray in her hands, served the tea and quietly left after.

He slowly sipped on it, enjoying the unique taste.

Sayako certainly will be a perfect maid by the looks of it.

Lelouch scowled and chided himself. He needed to focus his thoughts on the matter at hand.

He was not informed that someone will be staying with them. Weren't the students supposed to live in the dorms or something? It was another abnormality.

And no, he was NOT getting paranoid.

He looked at the brown haired teen sitting on the other end of the table, which did not went unnoticed by the other.

He averted his gaze and started analyzing the situation further. He concluded that his mother would have someone watch over them but the other boy looked just like any other student.

Which was, by itself, a perfect disguise.

Well, almost perfect.

An Eleven in a prestigious Britannian school?

It certainly is not a common thing...

He nearly spilled his tea when something suddenly hit his head. He glared at the giggling blonde.

"Stop spacing out, Lulu!" she said pointing the rolled piece of paper at him "You never change. Come, Nunnally, I'll show you your new room." she added standing up.

The black haired teen quickly finished his drink.

"Milly, can I have a moment with you?"

"Huh?" she blinked, sensing that he was in no-nonsense mode "Of course. Nuna-chan, your room is here on the ground floor." she said motioning for him to follow, and when Nunnally entered her room she turned. "What is it?"

"Who are they?" he asked simply.

"Just a maid and a student. Why do you ask, Lulu?" she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Milly."

She mock-pouted.

"You're no fun as always. You two are safe with Sayoko, she was my personal maid, she is loyal and devoted. I trust her."

"And the boy?"

"Suzaku? The poor thing have nowhere to go and the dorms aren't finished yet, too."

Lelouch sighed knowing that further inquiring would be futile.

If Milly Ashford did not want to speak then there was nothing that could change the fact.

Well, maybe there was but it involved a great amount of humiliation and he had an image to uphold.

"Thank you, Milly, that would be all." He turned and walked away leaving Milly with his sister.

He would get his answer, it's just a matter of time.

He entered a nearby room in search for Sayoko and to his luck it was the kitchen.

"Miss Sayoko? Would you happen to know where is my room?"

"Of course, Master Lelouch. It's on the first floor, the doors closest to the stairs."

"Thank you." Lelouch said and returned to the dining room. He could feel the brunette's eyes on him but ignored it.

For now.

But it did not stop the brunette from breaking the silence anyway.

"Someone delivered your baggage." Suzaku pointed at the bags near the doors "Want me to help you with it?"

He thanked the other boy (but of course refused his offer) and took one of his bags.

He walked towards the stairs and started ascending them.

He stopped and glanced at Suzaku who emerged from the other room with the rest of his bags in his hands.

"I don't take 'no' for an answer." he simply stated and began ascending the steps.

Lelouch frowned but remained silent, glad that he didn't need to drag them up himself.

Not that he would ever say it out loud.

The silence was broken again by Suzaku as they entered his new room.

"I live in the room right next to yours."

Lelouch acknowledged the information by a small nod and glanced around the room.

It was fully furnished. A double bed was located next to the wall on his right, then there was a desk with a chair and a few other necessities like drawers.

He moved further into the room and placed his bag on the chair.

"That wasn't necessary." he said but the other did not look at least discouraged.

"I'm glad I could help. Where do I put these?"

Lelouch only shook his head.

"Put them wherever you want."

He observed Suzaku for a while and thought that at least he could take advantage of the situation.

He turned to the bag he earlier put on the chair and opened it. Then he turned his attention back to his 'guest' and smiled a sweet smile (that Milly could be envious of) while holding his favorite chess set.

"Want to play?"

***

Suzaku in his whole life was never more panicked than in this very moment.

He managed to lose sight of his charge.

On his first day.

- earlier that day -

After some time spent with the prince (who to his astonishment insisted to play chess with him) he returned to his room.

Having nothing better to do at the moment, he sat on his bed and thought about the amethyst eyed boy.

He seemed so unlike what Marianne-sama's Bible (as he came to refer her handwritten 'survival tips') said about him.

His first impression was that the prince was a polite and kind person. Somewhat chess-obsessed (because really, what normal, sane human begin insist on playing 10 games in row?).

He admitted that he was no good at it and still the other boy did not seem to hear that.

Should he mention that prince won them all?

Still, looks could be deceiving sometimes.

Sometime later he heard the doors of the next room open. He stood up intend on following him and after making sure that he would not be seen, slipped out.

He used the stairs to get down and entered the dining room. The only person in it was Sayoko who was dusting the furniture.

"Sayako-san? Did you saw Lelouch?" he asked just to be sure.

She paused and turned towards him.

"I'm afraid I did not."

"Thank you, Sayoko-san." he frowned and continued his search.

He checked all the rooms at the ground level.

Hell, he even asked Milly and Nunnally, but they did not seen him either.

He was starting to freak out.

He returned to the first floor and knocked on the other teen's doors. There was no response, so he opened them.

The room was empty.

Which left Suzaku here, in his charge's empty room, freaked out of his mind.

He approached the window and sighed in relief. The prince was only taking a walk.

As quickly as he could, Suzaku got down and out of the building.

Empress Marianne said that Lelouch was in Area 11 for the first time and never really left his home back in the Mainland.

So what was he thinking?

He followed the prince as he walked through the Academy's premises.

He followed him as he left them and strolled down the streets of Tokyo Settlement.

He followed him...

Uh?

Suzaku blinked.

The prince vanished again.

He was certain that he will die of heart attack. In the near future, most probably.

Suzaku scanned the crowd but could not see anyone that resembled the missing teen.

"You know, this thing is called 'stalking'."

Suzaku turned around and his eyes widened.

Then his brain kicked in, processed the words spoken to him and color drained from his face.

"T-that's not..." he stuttered.

"I know." Lelouch interrupted and a smirk appeared on his face "I was just teasing you."

This caused Suzaku's mind and body return to their full capability.

The amethyst eyed boy started walking before he could say anything and so Suzaku, yet again followed him, this time a few feet behind, glaring holes in the Britannian youth's head.

Just what the...?

Lelouch on the other hand was very pleased with himself.

He concluded that if Suzaku really was his 'bodyguard', for the lack of better term, he would freak out if he was to suddenly disappear.

As always, he was right.

His eyes rested on a nearby cafe and he motioned to his companion to follow him in.

It was now time to commerce phase two.

He sat down by the only free table in the cafe and took menu in his hands.

"Glaring like that won't do me much harm." he commented on the looks that Suzaku continued to give him.

It was meet with the silence.

Well then.

The waitress approached their table and he gave her the most charming smile he could muster.

She blushed and practically fled after he made his order.

He looked at his companion.

Amused amethyst eyes meet narrowed emerald ones.

Oh, was someone's pride hurt?

"So, was it Mother who told you to follow me?" The brief look of surprise on his face that followed this sentence told him all he needed to know. "Ah, so I was right." Again.

"What...? How...?"

Lelouch smirked.

"It wasn't really that hard to guess. Your disguise is really perfect, though. The only thing that is suspicious is your nationality. No offence, I really don't have anything against Numbers, but Ashford is a prestigious school. And a mere Number would have no chance of ever attending it. Maybe if he or she were exceptional, high grades and superior intelligence for instance... but we eliminated this possibility before." he stopped. The waitress was back with his order. Hmm. A strawberry sundae. Perfect for an evening like this. He thanked her, took the spoon and digged it into his dessert. "There is always a possibility that you're good at sports but I doubt Ashford's are that desperate."

He almost envied Suzaku that murderous aura that he emitted at the moment.

I'm not going to use violence. I'm not going to use violence. I'm NOT going… Suzaku thought to himself.

To hell with first impressions, he is just like the Bible said!

All he wanted to do at the moment was to beat the crap out of the boy in front of him.

He somehow managed to calm down.

"So? It's true that it was your mother, what with it?"

Or maybe not.

"Nothing. I won't interfere with your... 'mission'." the prince spoke "It could be always worse. So how exactly did you ended up in this position?"

"That's what I would want to know myself."

Lelouch lifted an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Still somewhat pissed off, Suzaku spoke.

"Let's see. I woke up one morning, got kidnapped by Lord Gottwald, then Her Imperial Majesty the Empress had a tea party with me and told me to be your bodyguard. That's about it."

"You're... not joking, are you?" Lelouch almost smiled, it was just plain crazy.

The Prince appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"It's not like her to trust strangers, she must have seen something in you. But as to what, I don't have a slightest clue." Ahh, that dark aura. "But you certainly are interesting."

"That's what she said."

"Oh? And what else did she said?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

Suzaku glared at Lelouch who did not look intimidated at all. The prince licked the rest of his dessert from the spoon and pointed it on his companion.

"You should get used to it."

***

Lelouch opened the doors slowly and peaked inside.

His little sister was already in her pajamas, sitting on the bed brushing her long strands of hair.

"Big brother!" she called as she noticed him.

"Nunnally." he said entering the room and moved to join her on bed. "How was your day?"

"It was great! Milly hadn't visited us for so long, so we had to catch up." The older of siblings smiled and took the item from her hands. He moved to sit behind her and started brushing her hair. "She said that we would not get bored here in Ashford Academy." the smile disappeared from Lelouch's face. He did not doubt that Milly would have her fun. "She also mentioned that all students need to join a club and advised you to join the Student Council" continued Nunnally.

"Student Council?" he repeated out loud and thought that it sounded innocent enough.

But with Milly Ashford nothing was certain.

"Mhm, she even said that I could join too, as a junior member."

He made some small sound of acknowledgement and continued his task in silence. After he finished he pulled Nunnally in a hug from behind.

"So, how do you like it here?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"The school is beautiful! Milly promised me that she will take me on a horseback tour around the grounds tomorrow! But I miss Mother, do you think she will come to visit us soon?"

"I don't think so, she seemed busy lately. You can always call and ask her, though."

"I don't want to disturb her." she shook her head and thought for a moment "We can always visit brother Clovis." she sensed her brother stiffen "Oh, you aren't still mad at him, are you?" a muffled sound was heard "Big brother?"

"Of course I'm still mad." he said reluctantly.

Nunnally pouted and turned to face her brother.

"It's been two years! Euphie and I were as much at blame as brother Clovis and still you weren't mad at us!"

"Like I could ever be." he mumbled.

Nunnally ignored his comment and pointed her finger at his heart and looked him in the eye.

"You are going to forgive him!" she ordered.

Lelouch mock bowed "Yes, ma'am" it was now his turn to pout.

"Good!"

They sat for a while enjoying each other's company, talking about not-so-important things.

"Ah, Nunnally, it's late already, you should go to sleep." Lelouch said as his eyes rested on the nearby clock.

"Yes, big brother."

She climbed under the covers and Lelouch wrapped her tightly in them.

He leaned in and was attacked by two small arms. Nunnally giggled and hugged him close.

"Good night, big brother."

"Good night, Nunnally." he said and kissed her forehead.

He stood up and turned off the light that was still on and walked out the room heading towards his own.

It was a very long day, indeed.

He was now one step ahead in his search for the truth.

It was a good start.

* * *

A/N2 Crap. That was certainly a lot of OOC-ness. Like I said at the beginning... I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but I believe that I'll get better with time.

Any sugestions are welcome as always! The reall plot will hit after The Shinjuku Fiasco, which will be completly different from the anime/manga version. I need to fill the time before that. I have some ideas, of course, but not enough to fill entire year. I hate time skips, so that's out of question.

Also! How happy I was when I saw that so many SuzaLulu fans read my "child"! I have a question for you: should I do an omake story for this couple? I don't want to offend anyone, and some people don't like yaoi/ shounen-ai... soo?

Oh, and I enabled anonymous reviews... but no senseless flaming, please.


	3. Chapter 2: Day One

Big thanks to my beta, **MisterSP,** who looked over this and previous chapters, he was a great help to me and I feel that my child can face the world now :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Code Geass, if I did Marianne would haunt Lelouch's body, not Anya's!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Lelouch vi Britannia watched with a bored expression as his bodyguard walked down the alley, returning from his morning run. The amethyst eyed boy was currently standing on the Club House's veranda, his black hair twirling on the soft morning breeze, annoying him to no end.

The young prince scowled, he certainly wasn't a morning person, but there were things that he needed to take care of.

"Good morning." he offered and the brown haired boy looked up, finally noticing him.

If there was something that disgruntled him about the previous day, it was how his acquaintance with the other boy begun. If he was struck with him, he supposed that improving their relationship was in order. He couldn't have him quit, because really, Marianne would most probably appoint Jeremiah to guard him in Suzaku's place, and the thought of having the older man stalk him was rather unsettling.

He would not let that happen, no matter what.

Suzaku acknowledged his greeting by nodding, and sending him what he assumed was meant to be a poisonous glare, before joining him on the veranda.

Well, it looked like he was still mad.

The other teen did not appreciate his sense of humor, apparently.

Lelouch smirked inwardly. Too bad he enjoyed their yesterday's conversation.

"Breakfast will be served in one hour, Milly will be joining us." he said and turned around to face his companion, leaning on the railing.

Silence followed, during which he calmly looked at the other who seemed to have an internal struggle in his head. After a while Suzaku spoke up, probably deciding to give it a shot, and try to have a civil conversation with him at least.

"So... you know miss Ashford?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch looked at the other boy and crooked his head to the side. He decided to humor him.

"Milly? Why, yes, I do know her. The Ashford's are my mother's acquaintances, so it was inevitable that I would meet her one day. We've known each other for almost six years. She has become Nunnally's friend since then." he almost shuddered at the memory of their first meeting.

If there was one person he would rather not get on the wrong side with, it was Milly Ashford.

She was the cause of many sleepless nights and many more nightmares.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject and find out more about the other youth.

"So, what about you? What were you doing before my Mother hired you?" he asked.

"I was in the military." Suzaku's reply certainly piqued his interest and he gave the brunette his full attention.

"What rank?"

"I was only a Private, I just recently finished my training."

"That's certainly interesting." He said and squinted his eyes.

It really wasn't like mother to trust strangers, he mused, there had to be something more to this boy. And he intended to find out exactly what made him so special.

Well, at least he couldn't complain about having nothing interesting to do.

He focused his gaze at the teen standing a few feet away from him again, as a thought crossed his mind.

"Are you by any means related to the late Prime Minister of Japan?" he asked, not really knowing why he did so.

His mind was searching for cause of Marianne's interest in the boy and was coming up with strange ideas.

One thing was certain, mornings were not for him.

And how surprised he was (not that he showed it to the other boy) when Suzaku's emerald eyes meet his for a brief moment (he couldn't quite place the emotion that shone in them) and he said:.

"I am. Kururugi Genbu was my father."

Late Prime Minister's son is an Honorary Britannian in the service of the Imperial Family...?

Very interesting indeed.

Another silence followed, this one more awkward and neither of them seemed eager to break it.

Lelouch took advantage of it and recalled the limited knowledge he possessed from the endless history lessons back in the Mainland concerning the senior Kururugi.

Genbu Kururugi was the last Prime Minister in the history of independent Japan. He committed suicide few days after the Britannian forces invaded Japan six years ago, which sped up events, allowing the Empire to take over the control of the new named Area 11 with relatively little casualties.

He couldn't fathom why had he chosen such course of action. A leader of a nation, giving up without fight…? It was unthinkable notion for him.

Had he thought it was a honorable solution?

It had to be something with cultural difference, he decided.

He sighed softly under his breath, straightened and brushed the imaginary dust off his spotless, white shirt.

"I have other things to take care of, so, see you around." Lelouch said heading towards the doors.

Suzaku's eyes followed the midnight haired prince's figure as he vanished inside the Club House building.

He was confused and he didn't know what to think about the other boy anymore.

It was like there were two completely different persons inhabiting his body.

One time he was nice, with faultless manners and stuff like that, probably being a perfect example of Prince Charming, every girl dreamed of. Other times, just like yesterday, he could be a heartless bastard who had no qualms about insulting other people, making him want to beat him up.

Really, it looked like a minor case of Dissociative Identity Disorder to him.

But who he was to judge him after a day of acquaintance? It certainly felt like he knew him for some time, thanks to Her Majesty's little tips, but it was still only a day.

Suzaku sighed gravely. He just knew his life couldn't be all that easy.

He decided that just by standing there he would not accomplish anything and, too, headed into the building.

The Japanese youth walked into the empty dining room and sat down on a nearby chair.

His gaze shifted as he heard Nunnally's voice. The princess was talking to Sayoko excitedly about something. She smiled and waved his way as she noticed him upon entering the room.

"Thank you, Sayoko." he heard her say and his gaze rested on the young girl.

She looked nothing like her brother. She had a long light brown hair and lavender blue eyes that were sparkling with life and happiness. She was wearing a peach colored frilly blouse, which complemented her looks beautifully.

"Good morning, Suzaku." the object of his musings called cheerfully as she approached him and sat down on the chair in front of him.

"Hello, Nunnally." he replied, his humor suddenly returning.

"It's nice to meet you. Milly said such nice things about you. I believe we will get along well." she said, smile never wavering "And I apologize about brother, he doesn't like strangers, so please forgive and forget any rude treatment he may have put you through."

That surprised the brown haired boy. How did she know? And honestly, he didn't quite believed the Prince was this way only to strangers, he seemed to enjoy himself too much.

"I know my brother, Suzaku. He may seem cold and distant but he really is a kindhearted person."

Very deep within, was Suzaku's thought.

"So don't let any animosity affect our friendship." she finished.

He was about to reply when a shiver went through his body.

When did it got so cold? he wondered.

And indeed, the temperature in the room seemed to change drastically

Suzaku's eyes rose and he froze.

In the doorway stood Lelouch, a perfect smile on his face that did not reach his eyes, which were cold and promised him a slow and agonizing death.

He gulped, recalling the first golden rule of Marianne-sama's Bible.

_Any close contact with Nunnally will result in death. Do not even dream that it will be quick and painless._

To be truthful, he never truly feared for his life. Not even the things he faced in his duty as a soldier could compare to the doom he was facing now.

The young girl slightly confused at his behavior turned around, letting out a squeal upon seeing her older brother.

"Good morning, big brother."

It was astonishing, how quick the murderous look vanished from the prince's eyes and was replaced by love.

Nunnally leaped into his arms and the black haired boy hugged her, sending him a warning look over her shoulder.

Touch and die, it seemed to say.

To his utmost relief the doorbell decided to ring right that moment, practically saving his life.

"Oh, it's probably Milly!" the young girl said, distancing herself from her sibling.

"Let me get it for you, Lady Nunnally." Sayoko said, stepping into the room, before Nunnally could make even one step, and went to answer the door.

Suzaku had to admire his fellow bodyguard.

He did not consider the possibility that something could happen so early, yet the dark haired maid had the mind to do her job at all times, without casting any suspicion to herself.

He felt slightly embarrassed.

Not a minute later Milly Ashford appeared in the doorway.

Suzaku Kururugi smiled widely.

It seemed that he found something that he could use against him, if the look on the prince's face was anything to go by.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh Imperial Prince, looked ready to flee the second the blonde Ashford heiress showed up.

To him this knowledge was like Christmas coming early to a young child.

"Suzaku?" he blinked, too lost in his little fantasy to hear the other male speak to him the first time.

"Yes?"

Lelouch frowned but refrained from commenting.

"We will have the breakfast on the veranda today. Feel free to join us." his tone held no room to argue.

* * *

And so, a few minutes later, Suzaku found himself enjoying his meal in this rather unusual company.

"So, Lelouch, what are your plans for today?" asked the older of the two girls.

"Well, I suppose that I could do some sightseeing." replied the boy in question.

"Hmm. Well, Suzaku, you wouldn't mind accompanying our friend here, would you?"

The blonde's sweet little smile dared him to say no, and he wondered if it would be worth it in the end, playing with such a flame. He could get easily burned in the process.

The safest route for now would be just to play along, and so he did.

Smiling in the prince's direction across of him he said.

"Sure, why not. I'll be happy to help you."

Lelouch calculating gaze, so much alike as the Empress Marianne's he realized then, meet his sensing probably that maybe something was amiss.

Oh, he had a reason to worry after all.

Just not right now.

The prince's eyes quickly shifted and Suzaku followed his line of sight.

The young, brown haired girl was pouting.

"What's wrong, Nunnally?" he spoke in a soft tone which almost startled Suzaku.

"I want to go too!" she whined.

The blonde chuckled at princess antics.

"What about me? Do you want to abandon your friend…?" she said with a hurt expression.

"Of course not!" Nunnally protested quickly.

"I believe we will all be able to go on a trip together in the near future." she consoled her, patting the young girl on the head affectionately.

And so the breakfast continued in a peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia took in his surroundings as he walked through the endless streets of Tokyo Settlement.

His companion adopted the role of perfect host, showing him around the city, telling him about interesting places and making the usual small talk of a professional tour guide.

He couldn't help but feel uneasy.

There was something wrong with the other boy and he did not known what he had done to cause such change. Surely, it wasn't all about him having a little fun, was it?

Then, was he wrong in his judgment? He always believed himself to be somewhat good at analyzing other people.

His first impression of Suzaku upon their first meeting yesterday was that the brown haired boy wasn't anything special. He was interesting, that much he admitted, still he was average, 'please-let-me-help-you' type of guy.

Was that all a facade?

That look in his eyes when he mentioned the senior Kururugi... no person should have such expression and certainly not a young one like him.

Well, at least his older brother Clovis would be of some use, granted, he would allow him to view Kururugi's files, which should explain a few things.

Not that the Third Imperial Prince had any other choice.

"Well, we are here." Suzaku spoke up and they halted.

He turned to face his companion, curious to see his reaction. The other teen tried hard to look indifferent but he could still sense some curiosity in him. Clearly, he was wondering why they were 'here'.

And 'here' being one of the Ghettos.

It was a truly sad view. Crumbling buildings, concrete lying on the seemingly empty streets... a picture of a post apocalyptic world.

He could almost feel the hostile stares, directed at him from the darkness, on himself, and he couldn't argue much.

"The anniversary... is approaching, isn't it?" he whispered softly.

That surprised Suzaku, and at first he didn't know what he meant, but quickly understood.

"Yes." he nodded and replied, even if it wasn't really necessary.

* * *

A/N Hey~ thank you for reading my crappy writing again and all the support you guys showed me!

There are just two things I wanted to tell you, first, I don't know when I'll upload next chapter, since I need to cram to my exams in September. I'll try to write but I can't promise anything.

Second. Since the Lelouch and Suzaku pairing is not leading in the poll anymore, I won't include it in the main story. Do not fret, I'll make an omake story with all the yaoi goodness. I can't wait to get to that part! :)

Thank you again! Till the next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Living the Dream

As always, many 'thank you's to my beta, **MisterSP, **and my soul mate** Ame-chan!**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N Ohayou~ I hope no one is mad at me for not updating earlier… I said I won't be able to, though even I didn't knew it will take me soo long o.o' My exams are finally over, so I'll be able to dedicate more of my time to writing!

Someone told me this chappie is boring, and I believe it's true… I'm sorry :D Please forgive me, I'll try to make the next one more interesting / add more humor to it ^__^

Please feel free to yell at me, I have no doubts that I deserve it.

To anonymous, "**person**".

Thank you, but your words are too kind, I read tons of better fics than this ^__^ About SuzaNuna, duh, if I ever had to pair Suzaku with a woman, it would be Nunnally… I don't get this whole Suzaku x Euphie thingy, it was too rushed in the anime… (for God's sake! Even SuzaLulu is more believable!) And yeah, I already had something like this on my mind but "the guy involved" doesn't need to be precisely Suzaku ^__^

Now onto the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Code Geass, if I did, Euphie wouldn't have died. Why, yes, I do like her. Why? She is the epitome of the word **PINK**. Do I like that color? HELL NO! I'm just a freakin' masochist! XD

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Lelouch vi Britannia stood with a deep frown plastered on his angelic (or should it rather be said demonic?) features, as he watched the outside world drown in rain. The weather started to spoil yesterday, just after they finished their little journey around the Tokyo Settlement, fortunately sparing them the dubious pleasure of getting wet.

The way back to Ashford was mostly silent, he, of course, continued to watch the other boy closely, sometimes commenting on various things just to see the brown haired youths reactions. Even though Suzaku maintained his 'friendly' attitude, which was entertaining to a point, but mostly ended up irritating him ever more, Lelouch couldn't say the trip was a complete waste of time or more importantly for him, energy. He got to know the close area pretty well during the course of these few hours, which could prove to be useful someday. He also got to know a little more about Suzaku himself, just by observing his behavior, because no matter how hard the brunette tried to remain indifferent, Lelouch could still notice some things slip past that facade. His efforts to mend their so called 'relationship' may be futile, with them being almost polar opposites of one another, as he noticed during his observations, but he was willing to try make it work. Besides, he wasn't one to run from the challenge, and the Kururugi boy seemed to be as mysterious as the reason behind their 'exile' to Area 11. And so, the search for the answers to both things was on his top priority list.

Though, that wasn't the thing that occupied his mind right now. Rather, it was his appointed meeting with his older brother, the current Governor of Area 11. Clovis never was his most favorite person. Of course, beating him in chess (read: bullying him) constantly was certainly fun thing to do, but after some time even that could lose it's charm. There was just no challenge... not that he wanted another Schneizel, God forbid!

Then, there was another factor... one that Nunnally brought up the other day and he wanted to forget and never bring up again...

Lelouch turned and looked around, bored.

There wasn't much to do with the weather being as it was at the moment (and just looking through the window made him shiver with cold, despite the fact that he was already dressed and ready to go), and all the books he brought with him were already finished, may it be during the flight or after they safely arrived in Area 11. His things were too, unpacked and neatly arranged, and there was no dust or filth in general in the entire space dedicated to them.

Sayoko made sure of that.

The black haired teen just couldn't find a thing to do. Even going downstairs, and joining Nunnally was out of the question, since Milly was yet again their guest (he swore it, the blonde Ashford heiress was a bad influence for innocent little Nunnally), and accompanied her right that moment. And he wasn't so bored and longing for company to subject himself to... HER.

He wasn't THAT desperate.

And as for the boy next door... it would be best to just leave him alone for a moment to sulk (or do whatever he was doing) in peace.

He still had quite a bit time before the limo, which was supposed to take him to the Governing Complex, was due to arrive. The time seemed to drag on, and the scenery around him didn't change much, the rain continued to pour, making the world gray. It was quite parallel to his current mood.

He was so not looking forward to the meeting...

Not that he had something against Clovis or his family in general, that wasn't true. Though in his mind, definition of the word 'family' did not include his father's entire harem, consisting of 108 consorts, and their offspring's. They (at least most of them, there were exceptions of course, but very few) didn't seem to consider the vi Britannia branch part of the Royal Family either way, and he didn't feel any sentiment towards them too. What he meant by the word 'family'... was something entirely else. And less in count too (and he never, NEVER would like to compete with That Man in this aspect). He did not let many people close to him, but the very few of 'the chosen ones' he held dear in his heart.

Even if he never showed it to them.

The thing was, that his older brothers, half-brothers that is, found his fiery temper rather amusing. Add to this mix Milly Ashford and you should get the picture.

Milly, being a frequent guest in the previous years in Aries, sometimes even spending there her summer breaks (and these times of such constant exposition to the Evil Blonde ended up traumatizing him even more), became well acquainted with it's occupants and other guests. Her devilishness and the life goal set on making him suffer in the most humiliating and undignified ways, pushed her one day to involve his half-brothers in her ploys.

They, of course, didn't mind it very much, probably looking forward to spend a good time. Watching him squirm and not even masking their mirth… these bastards!

And that left him here, with a small grudge against Clovis (he had long forgiven Schneizel his part in that little scheme, it didn't do any good for the results of their matches). Heh, maybe not so small, since they didn't spoke much, or even saw of each other past these two years.

There wasn't much he could do, but take it all with a straight face (and avoid incurring her displeasure).

Yes, come to think about it, it now were entire two years since Clovis became the Governor of Area 11. It was a surprise for everyone, when he volunteered to take up such responsibility. No one ever really considered the idea that the Third Imperial Prince had his own agenda, and to be completely honest, even he thought that the only thing Clovis was interested in was art and fashion.

It seemed that he managed to fool them all... but what was so special in this Area? Sakuradite? No, it couldn't be. Even if it was the reason for the Holy Empire of Britannia to attack the small island nation of Japan... it wasn't in Clovis's area of interest. The one interested in it would be more probably Schneizel, who enjoyed spending enormous amounts of money on knightmare's and other scientific nonsense.

Like some teenage girl on cosmetics.

Not that he would know something about that, mind you.

Ehem.

But… was he over thinking things again? Searching for mysteries when there were none?

Probably, but it was only the result of boredom (and a longtime habit of his that come into existence because of the dangerous environment they both, he and his sister, grew up. Being part of the Royal Family certainly wasn't an easy and pleasurable thing, more so if your mother wasn't even of nobility status. You could never tell what could happen.). Well, at least it worked, the time moved forward a little during the time he spent lost in his own thoughts.

He deemed it now safe (in such short passage of time before he was scheduled to go out, Milly couldn't inflict much lasting damage… at least he hoped she wouldn't) to get down now. Passing the doors next to his he tapped lightly on them, signaling that it was time for them to move.

There was no reply nor any different sound on the other side of the doors that he could hear, not that he was expecting one. He shook his head and heeded forward, towards the stairs and down.

The house was rather quiet, which was fine with him, but with Milly Ashford under the roof, it was an unlikely occurrence.

Was she plotting his demise again? He shuddered at the thought, and suddenly the meeting with his half-brother didn't seem that bad.

At least he wouldn't try to eat his soul or dress him up in some girly clothes...

At this Lelouch paused in his steps, halfway into the last step. Clovis specialized in women's fashion... and enjoyed it (if that... that VERY INAPPROPRIATE stuff was any indication)... there was no way, was it?

He wouldn't let himself be manipulated by her, would he?

That would be...

Another shiver shook his body and Lelouch forced himself to continue walking (towards his doom). The thought of the two blonde's cooperating was... very unsettling.

There would be no hope left for him, if that proved to be the case.

He would have to inform Clovis of the consequences of such actions beforehand. Scarring him should for sure work on him, but he had nothing to use against Milly.

No leverage what so ever.

He needed to change this, very soon if possible, if he wanted to survive the years to come.

The young raven haired prince valued his life, very much so, and he was determined and prepared to fight for it!

With that thought on his mind he walked into the room, prepared for whatever the Fates (or more possibly Milly) prepared for him this time.

What he saw however, made him pause again.

Both females were sitting closely to each other, heads almost touching. They seemed engrossed in what seemed to be a book of sorts, whispering amongst themselves conspiratously. Sated equally close was, to his surprise, Suzaku (and to his credit and/or immerse luck he choose to glue his person to Milly) his body language and wild movements suggesting that he obviously was enjoying whatever was happening.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in suspicion, just standing there quietly, seeing as the rooms occupants had yet to notice his presence.

There was just something wrong with that picture.

What was that book?

Something that Milly have brought with herself (and if that was the case he dreaded to know what it would be)? Or something of Nunnally's?

One way to find out.

As stealthy as he could manage to, which wasn't much (minus points granted to Suzaku's bodyguard abilities, it seems), he moved towards the trio. Their attention was totally focused on the book, which was good for him, and not so much for them.

He looked down when he was close enough to see what they were doing, and blinked. After several repeats of the action, the image did not change. Not that he could magically change it or something.

Heh, that certainly would be nice.

Well, it was like her to entrust something like that to a total stranger... Nunnally was far from being stupid, but she was far too innocent for her own good. And Milly... what that damned woman was thinking?!

He coughed, a polite way to make his presence known.

His first mistake that day. (Hopefully there wouldn't be any more, because seriously, he wouldn't be able to survive it, don't mind the so much dreaded next years.)

Note to self: do never sneak up on Kururugi.

Lelouch had to admit that, the brown haired soldier's reflexes were rather impressive. Not only Suzaku reacted with an inhuman speed, but also managed to stop himself before he tossed him across the room or hit him... or whatever.

Impressive, very impressive. Well maybe not that very, if his brains were at least half as good as his physical capabilities...

Lelouch didn't move, still quite in a state of shock. The other male on the other hand still didn't seem to get the situation, the brunette gaped for a while, staring at him like it was the first time they have seen each other.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he busted out finally, backing away to a safe distance, which wasn't very far, seeing as the table blocked his further movements..

"It's fi-" Lelouch started but was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"Really! It's my fault... I'm sorry...!"

The prince just rolled his eyes. He could hear the blonde chuckle at the situation.

"At least we know you're in good hands, Lulu." Milly stated, mirth evident in her tone.

Lelouch sighed and narrowed his eyes seeing that the brunette opened his mouth to say something again.

"If you're going to apologize once more..." he said in low tone, sending the other a threatening glare. It worked wonders, silencing Suzaku at once. "I told you I'm fine." he added dejectedly, turning his gaze back to the 'book'.

Which happened to be an album. A photo album, on which Nunnally worked in her free time.

An album with photos of his family, but not only. There was quite a number of pictures taken by Milly herself.

You get the idea.

And so, it wasn't the best thing to happen to him first thing in the... afternoon.

"I was just showing Milly some of the newest pictures when Suzaku came in, big brother." Nunnally turned to look at him and spoke up breaking the short lived , and yet somewhat awkward silence. She smiled brightly and he couldn't help himself but return the gesture "I thought it would be fun to show him some of these. You aren't mad, are you, big brother?"

"Of course not," he never could be, "just try not to show it to strangers."

Suzaku already knew who the both of them were... but what would you say to someone if they, for example, recognized Britannia's Prime Minister on one of your family portraits?

It would be kind of awkward too.

And dangerous.

Nunnally's smile widened as she turned back to her work.

"Well, Suzaku isn't a stranger anymore." Milly put in her five cents, fishing her hand into the small pile of pictures scattered on the table. "Aha, found it!" she shouted victoriously, waving one of them in the air. "You remember this?" she then asked, quite innocently.

Not even bothering to look at it, Lelouch send her a death glare. Pity it did not work on her like it did on Suzaku, making Milly's Cheshire Cat's smile only grew wider.

"I take it then that you remember…?"

"Brother looks really pretty on it!" Nunnally chipped, unconsciously sending another blow to her brother's pride, almost making him groan in agony.

Almost.

Of course the God would make him suffer, Lelouch thought bitterly, he sometimes wondered what heinous crimes he committed in his past life to deserve such fate...

He looked at the clock with gratitude. Ah, good thing it was almost time to go...

There was another sound heard, what seemed too close for comfort to be a muffled laugh, and Lelouch turned to glare at the brunette, whose gaze was on the photo. His emerald eyes were widened, disbelief clear on his features.

Ah, it seemed that Milly didn't get to show him her little collection... it was the first good news that day.

Well, it would be if Suzaku didn't get to see ANY of them.

Never the less, he felt quite satisfied with himself when the other boy shrank away from the murderous intent evident in his glare.

"Suzaku," the oldest of them spoke up again, and he could tell by the little smirk that formed on her lips, that he will not like whatever she intended to say next "Lelouch has the strength of a newborn kitten, and as long as no one can kill with just their eyes, you're safe." Milly finished, poking the black haired prince in his side just to annoy him even more.

And succeeding, of course.

"Is… Is that so…" Suzaku spoke up, slowly. He didn't look convinced by the blonde's little speech, but even though, Lelouch knew that he will eventually figure out that it's pretty much the truth (it hurt his pride, but he had to agree... he wasn't the most physically fit person), and his glares will lose their effect. Pity, really, it was so entertaining to see the brunette's face turn all pale and the fear shine in these emerald irises…

Damn Milly for ruining his fun!

But there was no time for such childish arguments and thoughts. Even if the situation managed to somewhat distract him from the meeting that was going to take place soon, the ring of the doorbell quite effectfully reminded him of it. Well, at least he would escape Milly's clutches. But that wasn't much compensation, now, was it...?

"Please try to get along with brother Clovis," Nunnally said, turning back to face him with a stern look that made it impossible to do anything else but comply to her wishes. It was interesting (or maybe rather frightening?) how his sweet little sister could pull it off... so easily. The blonde Ashford really was a bad influence to her... "and please invite him for a dinner sometime, big brother, I would love to see him again."

"As you wish, Nunnally." he replied, resigned The thought of having the Third Prince over for a meal didn't sound like the best idea in his mind. The things he would do for his sister (it most probably someday will be the downfall of him)... "Well then, I'm off. We should be back before the dinner, if everything goes right." Lelouch stated and started walking, heading towards the doors, Suzaku trailing behind, after he was finished with his own goodbyes.

The person at the door though, was already being 'entertained' by Sayoko, who opened them.

It was a middle aged man in a black suit and sunglasses, an equally dark umbrella in hand. A perfect image of what was awaiting him if he wouldn't be able to make peace with Suzaku.

This, or Jeremiah.

He wasn't sure what was worse, suits or the over protective Orange.

Well, he still had his chance, and he didn't quite want to find out the difference.

The conversation stopped, as they neared the doors. Sayoko turned to look at them and smiled. (And for some reason these smiles creped him out like nothing in his life, not even Milly's overall evilness could compare to them.)

"Have a nice time, master Lelouch, master Suzaku." the young maid said, bowing to them both, and offered them an umbrella of their own.

"Thank you, Miss. Sayoko." Lelouch replied, polite as always, returning yet another smile and took the item from her hands "We certainly will." he added with a drop of sarcasm.

With that, he stepped out to the cold, grey world.

Oh joy.

***

The ride to the Governing Complex was an uneventful one, if one did not count the disbelieving looks Suzaku kept on sending his way.

It irked him, but for the sake of his own good (and future) he did manage not to comment, even when the brunette finally overcome himself, whispering (like saying it any louder would cause the Earth to stop moving or any other apocalyptic vision come true), more to himself than to him, "But a... dress?" under his nose.

Lelouch could feel his brow twitching, but said nothing to that, even if all he wanted to do was strangle the brunette.

They rode in silence, the only sound heard, was the one of the rain that not so softly hit against the windowsills of the car. It was a soothing, and made it easier to relax for him. (Which in this situation was much needed.)

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his half-brother, Lelouch admitted it openly, he even missed their chess matches after all this time of drawing (or losing, but these happened much less frequently these times) with Schneizel made him long for another opponent and these easy wins after some time passed. (He did not of course count the few matches with Suzaku here...)

Neither it was his still sore pride, he come to the understand long time ago that his life would not be all unicorns and rainbows... even if that meant that he was destined to be Their… 'plaything', for the lack of better word.

Well then, why did he feel so against the idea of their meeting? It was after all, his mother's idea that he could gain some experience out of this whole ordeal... and he agreed with her logic. Clovis didn't ever seem the person to care much for others (well, other than his own kin more precisely), and so, the black haired prince would probably have much to do... the Third Prince certainly needed some help, at least concerning the threat the increasing terrorist activity posed.

Not that he had much combat experience, just the things he learned back home from his countless tutors, so it could prove to be useful after all...

It took some time before they arrived at their destination, more so than it should normally. The driver was being extra careful with the car, probably afraid of the dire consequences if he managed to get his passengers... or rather one of them, hurt.

But they did arrive, safe and sound. The view of the building was rather blurred by the rain, so Lelouch did not waste the time on admiring the britannian architecture, instead following their driver to the building's entrance.

The warm air hit him, and he felt somewhat better on spot. There were some people lounging about, but no one seemed to take notice of their arrival. There was no welcoming committee waiting for them, and Lelouch was thankful for that. The less people knew of his status, the better. He closed his now purposeless umbrella, and noticed on the corner of his vision that someone was heading their way after all.

It was a woman in standard maid's outfit, it seemed somewhat odd to him, granted his brother's unusual fashion taste... it just felt wrong and out of place. (Not that he imagined them to wear some skimpy clothing, designed by Clovis himself… not at all.)

She wore a polite smile on her face, a fake one that did not reach her eyes.

"His Highness is expecting you, please follow me." were her only words, before she turned and began walking again. It was rather rude of her, Lelouch noted to himself, he was spoiled at that matter, never did a maid or other socially lower ranking person behaved such as that in front of him... but she probably wasn't even aware who the special guest were. Not that it at all mattered.

And so they followed her, not having much choice to do otherwise.

The hallways weren't crowed, there was almost no people as they made their way through them. This time Lelouch did look at his surroundings, because it was something worth his attention at least. Whoever designed the building, sure didn't have problems with throwing away large sums of money on such trivialities, but none the less, the final effect was quite good. The floors were marble (of course they were, what would be a palace without marble basically everywhere?), flower motifs expressed on it's stony surfaces, but that wasn't what was interesting. What caught the young prince's attention was the walls, which were covered in countless paintings. They weren't Clovis's... well, at least not every one of them, and the motion that his older brother would show off somebody's else art was strange in itself. But they seemed to serve their purpose well, he supposed, his eyes darting from one painting to another. They didn't appear to have much in common, there were many different motifs, from nature to historical scenes, but they all were unique.

Was Clovis trying to make a giant art exhibition out of the place?

Trying to educate the inhabitants of Area 11? Or... his real motive, that is attempting to conquer the world via it?

Now, that was just downright stupid (and unworthy of coming from him. Was the stupidness of his envoirment rubbing off on him?).

After a few minutes, and a quick ride up on elevator, they finally arrived to their destination. The maid knocked at the door loudly and opened them, announcing their arrival.

The guards stationed before them looked at the both teenagers but remained silent and unmoving, letting the woman do her job. She then walked out, leaving them open, and walked off without as much as looking at them twice.

"Wait for me, it shouldn't take long." the black prince addressed Suzaku, who merely nodded in response (probably still too creeped out to attempt speaking again).

Lelouch entered the room, which proved to be the Third Prince's study.

"Lelouch!" the older of the brothers spoke up, standing up from his seat and moving towards the newcomer "How nice to see you again."

"Clovis." he acknowledged, narrowing his eyes and stopping the blonde in his tracks. The older seemed torn between the urge to hug his long lost sibling and confusion.

"You... you aren't still mad at me, are you?" older of the half siblings settled on speaking instead, a small, amused, smile making it's way on his handsome face.

"Of course I am," Lelouch replied calmly, glad that there would be no tearful reunions "but let's forget about that for a moment, it's not what I'm here for."

"Ah, yes, straight to the point as always." the blonde commented, his smile changing it's quality from amused to fond. "Well then," he spoke up and motioned towards the desk and the comfortable (and expensive) looking chair that stood in front of it "sit down, dear brother."

Lelouch didn't bother to retort to the 'dear brother' comment, but he did what was asked of him. His gaze followed his brother's movements closely, as he sat down too, making the other uncomfortable with it's intensively. None the less the silence was soon broken by Clovis.

"So, how was..." a well pointed glare stopped the sentence from being finished.

"Leave such trivialities for another occasion, Clovis."

"Oh, there will be another occasion...? Yes, yes, straight to the point..." he spoke quickly before anything other than a glare could be thrown his way (there were quite a few heavy looking things scattered on the desk so there was a reason for Clovis to fear for his safety) "Lady Marianne spoke to me recently, and asked me to find something for you to do in your free time while you will be attending the Ashford Academy..."

"I'm not going to do your paperwork, Clovis." Lelouch cut him of again, earning himself a small chuckle from the blonde prince.

"That would be tempting, but no, that's not what I had on my mind." he paused, relaxing into his seat, popping his head on his hand, gaze meeting Lelouch's "You have probably already heard about the increasing terrorist activity in this Area... I want you to help me with this little problem."

_So it was this after all._

"Help you...?" the other prince replied, arching his black eyebrow "Like in, I do all the thinking / planning and you get all the credit for it...?"

"Ha ha... No, I thought some advice here and there would be nice, I don't want to take advantage of you and your genius."

"Is that so?" the black haired teen tilted his head at the sad attempt, and a smirk appeared on his lips, the smugness practically dripping from his next words "Some advice you say... and what would there be for me to gain from this?"

Clovis blinked, taken aback by the change in the other's tone.

"Is... is there something you want?" the blonde asked uncertainly.

"Maybe there is," Lelouch said, enjoying himself, because it wasn't very often that he had an opportunity to be the one bullying (and have no one to ruin his fun) "or maybe not."

Lelouch paused, studying the man in front of him. His instincts were telling him that something was off again. The blonde male was slightly guarded, and appeared to be that way ever since he entered the room, of course, he was genuinely happy to see him, but there was just something that put him on the edge like his presence itself in here was threatening in some way... was he afraid that he would try to take over his position as the Governor? Or were it his own unknown interests, that he was afraid of exposing?

"I'm not interested in ruling or power in general, Clovis, you should already know it by now." he voiced out loud, suddenly bored with this conversation.

"I don't understand what do you mean, Lelouch." was the blonde prince's answer, though he looked relieved, if only a bit.

Clovis never was the best of actors (unless you wanted him to throw a speech, he is just the perfect person for things like that).

"Though there is one thing I would want to ask of you." Lelouch continued ignoring the previous statement.

A hesitant "Yes? What would it be?" was heard after a while of silence between the two.

"Files concerning one of your subordinates."

"Whose exactly?" _Not the thing you expected, huh?_

"Private Kururugi Suzaku, Mother appointed him as my bodyguard." that of course caused a blonde brow to arch.

"This name... it's an Eleven's name... She appointed a Number for such responsible job...?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not, I just wonder why would she do such thing. I never heard of someone named like that, anyways."

"That's pretty much the reason why I wanted ask you to show me these files."

"Alright then, I'll have someone prepare them for you. If you would excuse me." with that, the blonde male turned away from him and reached for the phone.

Well, that would be it. He fulfilled his goals set for this meeting, that is, actually being civil and not saying anything that could be viewed as bad manners, finding out what was expected of him, having his bodyguard's files accessible to him... the last thing would need to wait for a moment.

Clovis turned his way again, his smile back in place.

"Someone will bring them here in a moment." the other prince only nodded "So, about..."

"I'll help you, just don't abuse my generosity."

"I'll keep that in my mind."

They talked for a moment about trivial things, and Lelouch let the other ask, rather close to interrogating him about what happened during his absence from the capital city of Britannian Empire, Pendragon.

Lucky for him, the wait wasn't too long, cutting the conversation when the doors opened, preceded by a soft knock.

"Your Highness." the newcomer bowed and came closer, handing the older of them the files. Clovis dismissed him quickly, waving his hand in negligent manner.

"Here you go, Lelouch." he said, but the younger prince didn't need much encouragement, seeing as he was already reaching for the folder. The older prince just opted for watching him read instead.

The raven haired teen began to read, pausing after a while to gaze at the other with an inquiring look.

"What? I want to know who will be responsible for your safety." the other said with a smile "Don't look at me like that, Lelouch."

And he didn't, turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Well if there was something he expected, it wasn't anything like that.

The man was some kind of a monster.

Or super human.

His training results... and such things, the files indicated that it were the best, allowing him to finish early.

He was excellating in every category, and he could see the advantages of having him as his bodyguard.

Mother did choose well, it seemed.

There wasn't much on the few pages beside statistics and some background information that didn't even offer him anything new. Lelouch felt slightly disappointed as he closed the folder handing it back to Clovis.

The younger popped his chin on his hand, trying to think it over.

He was sixteen, and around that age every prince and princess were supposed to choose their own knights. Making Suzaku his knight seemed like a good idea now, they both would compensate for each other's flaws nicely. But it was still to early for seriously thinking about such things, he didn't even know if he would be able to stand the other's presence, let alone let him seize such position.

The brunette still had to gain his trust, and it would require much time and work. And there still was the whole problem with him being a Number. Lelouch never was the one to strictly follow rules and be bothered by other's opinions, but pulling something like this could prove to be difficult even for him.

He would always have it his way, of course, but he needed to know if it was all worth the effort.

Lelouch stood up slowly, the movement causing Clovis to look up at him.

"Don't tell me you want to go already? I thought we could have a chess match or at least a nice dinner together, you still didn't get the chance to see the rooftop garden."

"Maybe another time," like hell there would be another time! "Nunnally is waiting for me to get back, and I don't want her to worry unnecessary." Lelouch said and turned towards the doors, and forced himself to throw over his shoulder "By the way, she sends you her best wishes and wants you to come over for a dinner." that of course made the other prince practically beam at him.

"Oh, that's nice of her, I'll be happy to use this opportunity when my responsibilities allow me to."

Responsibilities, huh?

There is actually something he needed to do?

"Then I'll tell her so."

"Alright, we will continue our conversation later."

"…"

Lelouch said nothing to that, and started walking towards the exit again, leaving the Second Prince alone with his thoughts. He turned his gaze towards Suzaku, who sat on one of the nearby chairs, patiently waiting for his return.

The black haired teen's eyes lingered on the other's silhouette for a moment, as if viewing the brunette in different light, thanks to the things he learned just minutes ago.

Maybe it will be all worth it, after all?

Well, only the future could tell, for now only one thing mattered.

"Come on, Suzaku, let's get back home."

* * *

A/N2

I said it was boring :P

Nah, did anyone miss Suzaku this chapter? I thought about adding his POV here too… but it doesn't fit in my opinion o.o' so, he will get some more "air time" in the next chappie!

Oh, I noticed that SuzaLulu fans took to heart what I said in previous A/N… since the poll's results changed :D But that won't make me change my choice! I said there will be an omake with that pairing.

I'm changing the question in the poll now, so please spare a second and vote! ( You have 2 choices now :) )

Hopefully I'll manage to write it before my birthday… which is on the October 15th, if anyone wonders o.o'

Anyways, suggestions and requests are always welcome, they, along with your lovely reviews make me write faster!

Have a nice day guys, cookies for everyone for waiting patiently for this update! :D


End file.
